The Breaking Point
by Sharon10
Summary: What happens when Bo finds his ex wife on the verge of a complete meltdown? Will he be able to save her the same way she saved him more then a decade ago. Stay Tuned.
1. The Breaking Point Part 1

The Breaking Point- Part 1

He could hear the tears she tried to hide as she talked to him. There was just something in her voice that scared him.

Bo: Nora, don't do this. Whatever it is you're going through, you can fight it. I know you can.

Nora: Its too hard Bo. Everything hurts too bad.

Bo: What does? Talk to me... Please... please don't hang up the phone. I need you to stay with me.

Nora: You don't need me Bo. No one needs me anymore. You've all got Paige. What do you need me for? I'm just weighing you down. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you. You were the best love I ever knew and I'll never forget what you were to me. Never. Goodbye.

She hung up the phone and Bo tried to get her back on the line but the phone was dead.

Bo: Oh Dam it Nora. Don't do this.

Nora put her head on the desk as she looked at the pictures she knew she shouldn't be looking at and she cried and she cried.

Nora: We used to be so happy Bo. What happend to us? Did I really ruin all of that? Or were you just like everyone else? Did you just trade me in for a new model? They always want more... everyone always wants someone better then me. I'm never enough.. Maybe I wasn't enough for you either. Why did you leave me Bo? Why did you give up on me? I needed you and you just left. How could you do that to me? How?

A little while later, Bo shows up at her door.

Bo: Nora, please. Open the door. I don't know what it is your going through right now but I want to help you the way you helped me. You remember that? When I was so distraught after Sarah died... you came to me and you gave me a reason to live. You stopped me from killing myself. Now if you are really that miserable then please talk to me. Let me help you. Please. Nora open the door. Nora...Ok thats it... I'm coming in...

He broke down the door and when he found the place in disarray he was concerned.

Bo: Nora, where are you? Come on baby, talk to me. I need to know your all right.

When he heard the faint sound of a womans tears, he knew where she was. She was standing on the ledge of the balcony.. the same way he had almost plunged to his death more then a decade ago.

Bo: Nora...Nora baby, please just step away from the ledge. Your really scaring me here.

Nora: You... you don't like what I did with the place do you?

Bo: Honey, you can do whatever you want with the place.

Nora: But you're never around to see it Bo... your always with her... her, her, her... thats all you want. Thats all anyone ever wants... someone else... anyone but me.

Bo: Nora please... Please step away from there.

Nora: Why? You don't care about me. You'd all be better off if I dissapeared.Then you could just go back to playing house with our son.

Bo: you know that Matthew loves you. He loves you more then anything in this world. He needs you.

Nora: But you don't do you?God, when did you stop needing me Bo? When did you start turning to her? Why coudn't you see how much I loved you?

Bo: Come on honey, just step down from the ledge and we can talk about this.

Nora: Are you mad at me Bo?

Bo: No. Nora, I'm not mad at you. You're just really scaring me now.

Nora: You sound mad. Is that why you always leave? Is something wrong with me? Is that why everyone always wants someone better then me?

Bo: No... No Nora... there's no one better then you.

Nora: Really?

Bo: Yeah... really... You... you've been my rock through some pretty rough waters. You pulled me back from the brink Nora. You remember that? After Sarah died and I was standing right here where you are... and you... you gave me a reason to go on.

Nora: I remember that Bo. But things were different then. Things didn't hurt so much. 

Bo: What hurts Nora... you've said that before... what hurts so much that you'd rather not live...

Nora: My heart... My heart hurts so much Bo.

Bo: Because of Daniel...

Nora: No... because of you... You drove me to this. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore Bo.

She started crying hysterically and Bo moved closer to her. He stopped when she started to back up.

Bo: No... No don't move. Nora Its ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. Believe it or not, I wanna help you.

Nora: You can't help me Bo. No one can help me.

Bo: I don't believe that's true. You didn't give up on me.

Nora: You weren't hopeless.

Bo: Neither are you. You've gone through a lot Nora... a lot more then anyone should have to go through in one lifetime. But your not hopeless. and you know what? If I've contributed to any of your pain then I'm so sorry. That wasn't my intention.

Nora: Screw you intentions Bo. Thats always when I hurt the most. You didn't mean to hurt me but you do every day... every day your with her. Don't you get that? Don't you know how much it hurts me? I never would of married Daniel if it wasn't for you? 

Bo: Ok, so your mad at me? Thats something we can work with Nora.

Nora: I'm not mad at you Bo. I just want to stop hurting.I want you to see how you still affect me. Why did you leave me Bo? Why didn't you let me love you? Thats all I ever wanted. You said you'd always be there and you weren't. You lied to me Bo. You lied. why did you lie? Why did you give up on me? I never gave up on you. I never did. Maybe If I had been more like Lindsay, or Melanie, Or Gabrielle, Or Paige... Maybe you wouldn't have left. Is that what you want Bo? Do you want me to be like them?

When her hands started to tremble, he moved in closer.

Bo: No Nora. No don't change. I always loved you just the way you were. I'm sorry. Im so sorry I hurt you. Now please, please just give me your hand. Please. If you need a reason to go on then let me be that reason.

Nora: I'm tired Bo. I'm so tired. Why am I so tired?

Bo: You can sleep Nora. I promise you can sleep as soon as you give me your hand. I'll take care of you. I promise. Don't I always take care of you?

Nora: No one ever took care of me but you. You're the only one who ever gave a dam about me... but I... I messed that up... now you have someone else to take care of...

Bo: Right now all I care about is you. You haven't felt safe in a long time. I want to give that to you. Please Nora. Give me your hand. Let me help you. 

Nora turned around and looked at him, and seemed to be giving in when she tripped and fell. Bo grabbed on to her hand and pulled her up. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

Bo: Hey. I got you now. Its ok baby. Everythings gonna be ok. Its just you and me now.

She started crying hysterically.

Nora: You saved me. You always save me Bo. Your such a great guy..

He held on to her tighter as she cried...

Bo: Shhhhhh. Its ok honey. Its gonna be ok. Your safe now. I'm always gonna protect you. always.

Nora: I wanna go to sleep now. Can I go to sleep now?

Bo: You just close your eyes and sleep. You don't worry about anything else ok. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of everything.

TBC


	2. The Breaking Point Part 2

The Breaking Point- Part 2

Bo helped Nora up off the ground and he put his arm around her to support her as they walked inside. he put her on the couch as he went to retrieve a blanket for her and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

Bo: Hey...(He started to wipe the tears from her face)

hey there Red.. Its ok you know. If you wanna cry, then nobody's gonna fault you. You've been through so much baby. More then anyone has a right to. and... and don't worry about the mess ok... we'll clean that up later.

Nora: Bo I...I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see me like this... or for you to have to rescue me again. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Bo: Your on emotional overload red. And you know what? Its understandable. right now I would really like to hear what was going through your head... if you wanna talk to me that is?

Nora: I've been in bad shape Bo... for a while now.

Bo(Pausing): Why... why didn't you tell me how bad it was?

Nora: Are you kidding? I didn't want to be responsible for your relationship with Paige breaking up... the way I was with Gabrielle.

Bo: I guess I made you think I blamed you didn't I? 

( He paused when she only looked at him)

Nora, I've done a lot of things wrong over the years but you weren't one of them. You weren't responsible then and you aren't now. Your my best friend and despite what you may think, I still care about you. Please don't think I don't. (Pause) Talk to me red... what's going on with you?

Nora: Can we not do this now Bo?

When he looked into her eyes, he saw the confusion that he remembered in his own eyes when Nora had come to his rescue. Now it was his turn... his turn to save her.

Bo: you mentioned before that you were tired... is that still true?

Nora: I'm beyond exhausted Bo.But I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I have these dreams.

Bo: What kind of dreams?

Nora: Well that depends on what kind of night I'm having. I have dreams of my funeral Bo.

Bo: that must be pretty scary...

Nora: It is. Its like I'm watching some horror film only its not some random person... its my life. and every time I see something different. and I hear voices in my head saying... they don't care Nora. Nobody would care if you were gone.

He reached out and took her hands in his as they began to tremble.

Bo: I would care Nora.

Nora: You would?

Bo: yeah. I would.

There was a breif pause as he let go of her hands.

Nora: You were always the one person I always thought would be better off without me. I'd have dreams of what would happen if I died and in all of them you were so much happier.

Bo: Well I can assure you red, I would most emphatically NOT be better off without you. I need you in my life ok. You need to fight this.

Nora: I'll have to remember that for future reference.

(Pause)

Bo Its ok. You can go you know?

Bo: I don't think so. Just because you appear to be ok right now dosn't mean you are.

Nora: What do you want me to do Bo?

Bo: I don't know. But sooner or later your gonna have to talk about this...

Nora: Whats to talk about? I almost took a joy ride off the balcony. You saved me. End of story...unless your... oh I get it? Your not here because you care. Your out to get me too aren't you? your gonna have me commited...

Bo: Nora... Nora calm down. Nora, please.

He grabbed her hands to stop her from hurting herself.

Bo: Look at me Nora... look in my eyes... what do you see?

Nora: Its... Its you... Oh I'm so glad your here...

Bo: Thats right... and you know I'm not gonna hurt you right?

Nora: Why would you hurt me Bo?

Bo: Thats my girl... Here...

He took a paper towel and bandaged her hand that she had cut in her fit of paranoia only moments before. 

Bo: There you go. all better now.

Nora: Bo?

Bo: Yeah?

Nora: Can you make sure they don't try to poison me again? I can't eat anything until I know they won't. I'm Hungry.

Bo: Nobody's gonna posion you Nora. Do you trust me?

Nora: Always...

Bo: Ok, so do you trust me to get you something to eat...

Nora: Will you make sure nobody puts anything in it please? I'm so scared Bo... I'm so scared... everyone's out to get me.

Bo: I'm not. and I'll protect you from anyone who is.

(He pulled her into his arms for a hug.)

Nora: I'm sorry I broke our wedding picture? Your not mad at me are you?

Bo: No. No I'm not mad at you.

( He picked up the broken glass and handed her the picture)

I'll have it fixed in the morning. How's that?

Nora: Thanks.

Bo: Hey, you just sit tight for a second and I'll bring you something to eat.

A couple mintues later he came back and they ate some cold pizza together. He decided that she couldn't be left alone right now and decided to approach a difficult subject.

Bo: Hey... Hey red can I ask you something?

Nora: what?

Bo: What would you think about moving in with me for a little while... that way I could make sure that you were safe.

Nora: Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden Bo.

Bo: Your not a burden Nora. Your someone I care very deeply about. Someone who just happens to be going through a pretty rocky road right now... someone I want to help.

Nora: And Paige?

Bo: I'll explain the situation to her. She'll understand.

Nora: if its ok with her then its ok with me I guess.

Bo: Good. Now how about we go pack some things and get you moved in.

Nora: I think I wanna do that one by myself. You wouldn't mind would you?

Bo: No... No of course not.

She walked away and Bo just stared at the wreckage.

Bo: Oh Nora... Nora what's happening to you? How am I gonna help you?

TBC


	3. The Breaking Point Part 3

When Nora came back out from the other room, Nora was looking at Bo with questions in her eyes. He could see the tears that had begun to form in her eyes and he walked over to her and took her in his arms.

Bo: Its ok Red. Its gonna be ok.

Nora: Do you... Do you think I'm crazy Bo?

There was a brief pause as he looked into her eyes, obviously shocked by her question.

Bo: now why would you say that huh? Your not crazy. Your just going through a rough patch, thats all.

Nora:So you're... you're really not gonna send me away? You don't think I've lost my mind?

Bo: I'll tell you what I do know. You've been through hell. And I do have to take you to the hospital for your hand. You could need stitches. But No Nora. I'm not gonna have you committed. You never did it to me and I'm not gonna do it to you. See... ( He wipes te tears from her face) I've been where you are. And I know how scary it can be. But you Red... you've been there with me more then once. You gave me a reason to live. How could you ever think I'd abandon you when you never EVER abandoned me... even when you had every reason to.

Nora: I'm scared Bo. I'm really scared.

Bo: I know you are. But I promise you. I'm gonna protect you.

He took her in his arms as she cried.

Bo: Shhhhh. Its ok now. I'm here. I'll never let anything happen to you.

And he began to cradle her in his arms as she became slightly hysterical.

Bo: No more tears ok. Your safe now.

As he rocked her back and forth, she continued to cry, until she had no more tears left. Then she looked into his eyes.

Bo: You ready now?

Nora: Yeah, I'm ready now.

He reached out his hand and she reluctantly took it. When they arrived at the hospital, he stayed with her as she was examined cause she was afraid to be left alone with the doctor. She needed a few stitches and he was told that he had to leave and Nora eventually learned to accept it when Bopromised that he'd be right outside. It was there that he ran into Paige And Spencer.

Bo: What do you think you're doing? Your NOT having her committed. I will fight you on this.

Paige: Bo, she needs help.

Bo: I'm NOT sending her away. End of story.

Spencer: Its not up to you Comissioner.

Bo: Oh Really? Cause last time I checked Matthew was her next of kin and since he's not of age that leaves me. Rachel's out of town so that's not an option. You wanna tell me again how this isn't up to me?

Paige: You're not helping her Bo. Your just gonna end up hurting her more.

Bo: You have her commited and I will sue this whole dam hospital. Starting with the both of you. She's NOT going to some psychiatric hospital ok. I would never do that to her.

Spencer: Even if it could help her?

Bo: Help her? You think this will help her? Nora dosn't trust anyone right now. How is locking her up gonna change that? She went through hell because of some demented Dr who was obsessed with her. He was supposed to be helping her and he hurt her instead. If you lock her up like some crazy person she's gonna feel like she's back there. I'm not gonna subject her to that kind of agony. You wanna help her then leave her the hell alone.

Paige: Bo, your not superman. You can't save everyone.

Bo: She's not just anyone Paige.(Pause) Look, I've been where she is... when the walls are closing in on you and you feel like you can't breathe. I've ben on the brink and she was the one who brought me back from it. If it wasn't for Nora, I wouldn't even be here right now. So No, I will NOT have her commited. You'd be wise not to fight me on this cause I don't care who you are... if you go after Nora, then I'll make sure neither one of you ever practice medicine again.

Bo walked back into her hospital room.

Bo: Hey. Are you feeling better now?

Nora: I am now. Paige isn't happy is she?

Bo: Don't you worry about that sweetheart. I'll take care of it. Right now I just want to get you home.

Nora: Its not safe Bo. They're gonna come and take me away.

Bo: Hey... hey you look at me ok?

(He took her face in his hands)

Bo: No one's gonna take you anywhere without my permission. And if they try then they'll have to come through ME first.

Nora: You'll take care of me won't you? I can trust you?

Bo: You can always trust me Nora? And I'll always be here for you. I promise. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you on my watch.

(he kisses her forehead as he pulled her closer for a hug that made her feel safe again.)

Bo: Hey, don't you ever think I'd abandon you Red. Your safe with me. 

She gave him a small smile before they walked out the door. Bo only hoped he coud find a way to help her help herself in the same way she had for him so many years ago.

TBC


	4. The Breaking Point Part 4

The Breaking Point- Part4 

Nora was in a dazed state by the time they reached Bo's loft. He knew that she was retreating to a world inside her head in order to feel safe and the look she was giving him was making him nervous. There was a time when he used to know everything that went on inside her head, and now, when it really counted, he couldn't read her at all. He stopped the car and went to open the door. When he looked in her eyes, he could see the doubt all over her face.

Bo: Its ok Nora. Nobody is going to hurt you.

Nora: They already have Bo. It's too late now.

Bo: Hey…hey look at me Red?

He took her face in his hands and turned her until she was looking at him. He could see the tears in her eyes.

Bo: Hey… Hey It's ok. I'm here now. And you don't have to worry about anyone coming after you.

Nora: But… But…

She looked at Bo and he could sense her reservation.

Bo: What? What is it honey? What are you worried about?

Nora: Paige… what if Paige comes after me again?

Bo: Again? Nora what are you talking about? Did she do something to you?

Nora: She wants to take you away from me. Everyone always wants to take you away. Your not going to leave me are you? Bo, you're not going to…

He didn't give her a chance to finish. He just pulled her closer and held her as tight as she would let him.

Bo: I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm not going anywhere.

He held out his hand for her to take as the fear and doubt in her eyes began to take flight again.

Bo: Do you trust me?

She was a little skeptical at first but she eventually took his hand and he helped her out of the car.

Bo: Easy now. Its ok. Your ok now.

She grabbed on to his arm and he held on to her as they walked inside. They went upstairs into the guest room and he put her bag down. He pulled the covers down and she sat down.

Bo: You've got to get some sleep honey. You're so tired. I can see it in your eyes.

Nora: I… I don't want to go to sleep Bo. I'm scared.

Bo: Are you scared that you'll have another dream?

Nora: You don't know how bad they are Bo. And then sometimes when I'm awake, I get the other side of it.

Bo: What do you mean?

Nora: The voices in my head.

Bo: What do they tell you Nora?

Nora: Its not what THEY tall me. It's my own voice. And it just keeps telling me to do things I don't want to do.

Bo: You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You can fight this Nora. I know you can.

Nora: But it just keeps getting worse and worse Bo. That's why I was on the roof. Cause I couldn't fight it anymore.

Bo: I know you said you had voices that told you that we'd be better off without you. What else do they say?

Nora: Everyone's out to get you. Can't trust anyone Nora. Nobody cares.

Bo: Come here.

He pulled her into his arms and she layed her head in his lap. He ran his hands through her hair trying to make her feel safe.

Bo: You know you can trust me right?

Nora: I had to fight it Bo. They tried to tell me you didn't care.

Bo: You know that I will always… always care about you right?

Nora: Yeah. I know. You love me don't you?

Bo: Yeah Nora. I do. You're the mother of my son. My best friend… a part of me will always love you.

Nora: Sometimes I just want to close my eyes and never wake up you know? It hurts too much. Everything just hurts too much.

Bo: I won't let you give in to that Red. I won't.

She closed her eyes and Bo just held her, promising to be there when she woke up, again praying that things would get better in the morning, knowing they probably wouldn't.

TBC


	5. The Breaking Point Part 5

The Breaking Point- Part 5

Matthew walked down the hallway towards his fathers guestroom. He knew that something had happened to his mom and nobody would tell him anything. He peeked in the room and saw Bo gently rocking her back and forth as he sang her a lullaby. He put his fingers to his mouth to let Matthew know to be quiet and he walked in the room and sat on the bed next to them. He gave his mom a kiss on the head and then looked at his father.

Matthew: How come nobody will tell me what happened to mom?

Bo: I'm sorry Matthew. I was trying to figure out how bad it was before I told you anything. How much do you know?

Matthew: I know that she has bad dreams.

Bo: Do you know what they're about?

Matthew: No. But she wakes up screaming... like she was running from something and she couldn't get away from it.

Bo: Ok that kind of makes sense.

Matthew: How?

Bo: Your mom says she's been dreaming of dying.

Matthew: No wonder she's so scared all the time.

Bo: Matthew, I need you to tell me if you've noticed anything different with her.

Matthew: Why?

Bo: Because I can't help her if I don't know what's wrong.

He paused as he looked in his fathers eyes.

Bo: What? You can say it? I can tell something's on your mind.

Matthew: Why do you care what's wrong with her dad? You never did before. All you cared about was Paige and now suddenly, because she's sick, your trying to play hero. Why?

Bo: Because she needs me Matthew. 

Matthew: No she dosn't. She dosn't need anyone that dosn't care about her. She has me to take care of her. I've been doing it all along anyways when you couldn't be bothered.

Bo: Matthew, where is all this anger coming from? I didn't know your mother was sick until just a couple days ago.

Matthew: So that makes it ok? (He paused) Dad, she's like this because of you. Don't you get that? She's like this because you pushed her away... because you stopped loving her.

He got up off the bed and ran out of the room. Bo looked at Nora who had finally fallen asleep in his arms. He gently got up and tucked her under the covers. He kissed her forehead.

Bo: I'll be right back sweetie. You just rest.

He shut the door and went to Matthew, who was now in the hallway, with a bottle of Nora's pills.

Matthew: Look at these dad? She's taking Medication so she dosn't have to think about you anymore? She's always so sad. Why do you always make her cry dad? Can't you stop fighting with her and tell her your sorry?

When Matthew's hands started shaking, Bo grabbed on to them and pulled him into his arms for a hug. He strted crying.

Matthew: I don't want to loose my mom dad. If I loose her because of you, I'll never forgive you.

Bo: Do you really think I don't care Matthew?

Matthew: Why didn't you return any of my phone calls dad? Mom was in bad shape and I called you for help. You never came.

He paused as he looked him in the eyes.

Bo: Matthew, I never got any messages. Did you leave them on the machine?

Matthew: No. I talked to Paige. She said she would tell you. She didn't tell you?

Bo: No, she didn't. (He paused as they went to sit on the couch) Can you tell me what happened son?

Matthew: She had a knife in her hand. She was talking about things that didn't make sense. I couldn't hear most of what she was saying but I knew she didn't really want to hurt herself... or me.

Bo: You? Wait a minute... did she do something to you?

Matthew: No. Mom would never do that. She just kept saying that she was afraid she would do something to hurt me. I told her she could never do that. But she didn't seem to believe me. I didn't know what else to do so I called Aunt Viki. 

Bo: was she able to talk to her?

Matthew: Yeah. For a while. She convinced her to put the knife down. But something changed in her. Dad, I'm scared. I don't want Mom to kill herself?

Bo: I want you to listen to me Matthew. There was a time when I was in the same boat as she was... and she stuck it out with me... she saved me Matthew. and I'm gonna do the same thing for her. I don't know how but I will.

Matthew: What if you can't...

Bo: Then I'll find someone who can...

Matthew: You can't have her committed dad. She freaked out when Aunt Viki suggested it.

Bo: I know. and I would never do that to her. But if I can't help her then I'm gonna have to do something.

Matthew: Like what?

Bo: I don't know... call your Aunt Susannah.

He paused as he looked at Matthew.

Bo: I'm not gonna go down that road right now cause I don't believe your mothers crazy. But I'm not gonna risk her life out of some sense of pride.

Matthew: Then maybe you should get rid of Paige... Mom's always the worst when she's around. 

TBC


	6. The Breaking Point Part 6

The Breaking Point- Part 6

Bo looked at his son as he spoke and he couldn't help but feel some sense of responsibility for everything that happened. He knew that he could deny it all he wanted, but as much as he wanted to believe that he had tried to be there for Nora, in reality he knew that was the futhest thing from the truth. He had promised to be there for her... to look out for her... no matter what... and he wasn't. He had let her down in so many ways and he had to find a way to make this right. 

Bo: What do you mean she's worse around Paige?

Matthew: Dad. Come on. Can you really be that blind? (He paused as he continued) she's always on edge around her. Aunt Viki told me she was agitated. I don't know what that means but...mom would know. She' always helping me with my homework and stuff like that... stuff that's important. Not stuff like buying toys and clothes and all the things that everyone else thinks we need. I don't need any of that dad. I just need my mom. (He paused as he looked at his dad) I'm gonna go to bed now ok. I'm tired. Your gonna help mom right?

Bo: Yeah son. I'm gonna help your mom. You just go to bed and try and get some sleep. We'll fgure out what to do in the morning.

Matthew: Ok. Thanks Dad.

He gave him a hug and then went upstairs. Bo knew he should probably try and deal with the Paige situation but all he could think about was Nora and how lost she seemed. When he heard Matthew's screams, he ran upstairs as fast he could. He wasn't prepared for what he would find.

Nora had slashed the photos of him and Paige and and when he saw her tearing up the room, he realized she was trying to destroy anything that would remind her of Paige. she had torn the house apart. Everything was in shambles. He wondered now why he hadn't heard her or seen her but when he looked at her tearing apart one of the beds, he knew why. She was very still. Very calm and focused... He turned to Matthew.

Bo: Matthew I need you to call Aunt Viki and have her pick you up.

Matthew: But Dad I...

Bo: Just DO it Matthew. I can't worry about you too. This has reached proportions that I can't have you involved in. Please son. Just go. Your mother wouldn't want you a part of this.

Matthew looked at his mom and whispered I love you mom before going downstairs to call Viki. Bo turned to Nora and noticed that she still had the knife in her hand.

Bo: Honey look at me...

When she continued to tear the bed apart, he went over to her and turned her around to face him. He let her go because he didn't want her to feel threatened. He just looked at her now.

Bo:I need you to give me the knife. Nora... Nora what is it?

She was crying when she held it in her hands.

Nora: You lied to me... you lied to me...

She was pointing it at him now and he remained calm as he looked at her tear stained face.

Bo: What did I lie to you about honey? Come on baby, you can tell me?

Nora: You told me that you'd always love me Bo. Do you remember that? What changed? Why did I suddenly become the enemy? 

Bo:Your not the enemy Nora. I never thought you were. You have to believe me.

Nora: Why? Your just gonna tell me more lies. Your just like everyone else. Everyone always wants something. Oh don't worry. we'll be together forever. nothing can EVER tear us apart. Thats bull... Do you know what a bunch of crap you men dish out? You said ... no, you promised you'd never turn your back on me. You said there was nothing you couldn't forgive. Do you remember that Bo? What you said to me before you decided that you wanted to share yor life with me...or maybe that was the lie? Did you EVER love me Bo? Was one second of our life ever honest...

Bo: How can you think that I didn't love you Nora? My God ,I loved you more then I ever loved anyone.

Nora: Then WHY was it so easy for you to walk away? WHY was it so easy for you to move on? Do you know how hard it was for me? Every time I tried, I found out that I couldn't trust my own judgement. Nobody could ever measure up to the man I measured everyone against. And it turned out that I didn't know what I was doing. Love is the biggest load of bull I've ever seen. Everyone always lies to me... why not you too?

Bo: I'll tell you why... because I care about you. I do. And I want to help you be ok again. I'd give anything to be able to take your pain away.

Nora: How do I know your not just saying that?

Bo: Because I'm gonna tell you something right now. You see that knife you have in your hand. (He stepped in closer as her hands began to shake as she held it at him) if you think that stabbing me with that thing will make you feel better then I want you to do it.

She looked at him as the tears fell from her face. He stepped closer to her.

Bo: Come on baby. Its ok. Whatever you need to do, I understand. I know you probably want to kill me right about now.

Nora: You broke my heart Bo. You tore me apart.

Bo: I know. I also know that I can't exactly make up for any of that by saying I'm sorry.

Nora: Are you? Sorry, I mean. Do you really feel bad or are you just gonna be like everyone else and go running back to her?

Bo: No Nora. I'm here... with you.

Nora: But you want HER don't you? How many times were you with her in this bed or... or...

She started crying harder...

Nora: Oh God... God I don't want to know. I don't want to know how many times you were with someone that wasn't me. You kill me Bo... every time you walk out that door and into her arms. Is that what you want? Do you want to kill me?

Bo: No. No, I'll tell you what I want. I want you to be ok. And I want you to give me that knife.

She looked up at him and he was finally able to take it away from her. He put it on the bathroom counter and went to her as she collapsed in tears. He held her in his arms and rocked her as she cried.

Bo: I also want you to let me help you Red.

Nora: How are you gonna do that Bo? I can't even help myself right now?

Bo: Well Matthew told me your worse around Paige and given what just happened tonight I'd say he was right.

Nora: She's toxic... for you... and me.

Bo: Ok... so would you let me take you somewhere where you don't have to worry about her?

Nora: Like where? She's everywhere...

Bo: Not this time. I'm taking you out of town.

TBC


	7. The Breaking Point Part 7

Matthew opened the door to Viki when Bo came down the stairs, with Nora in his arms. She was in a dazed state and barely even knew what was happening. When Viki noticed her disheveled look, she went to kneel down in front of her as Bo put her on the couch. She ran her hands through her hair and spoke to her in gentle tones.

Viki: Hey sweetie. I know you probably have no way of even knowing that I'm here but I want you to know that I'm going to take real good care of Matthew so you don't have to worry. You just concentrate on getting well ok. You do whatever you have to, to make yourself well. I know that you've been through so much... too much. But you are one of the stongest people I know and I know that somewhere deep down, you know that you have people who really love you. And if you can hear any of what I'm saying then you know that I'm one of them. You can fight this Nora. I know you can. You just have to believe that you can. 

She gave her a kiss on the forehead and returned to Bo and Matthew.

Viki: It's getting worse isn't it?

Bo: I'm running out of options here Viki. That's why I'm taking her out of town.

Viki: I'm not sure I follow.

Bo: I didn't want to accept this...I didn't think it was possible for Nora... one of the strongest people I've ever known... to be broken. But she is Viki. She's been destroyed... and what's worse is that it's my fault?

Viki: How can you say that Bo? I know you two have had your issues but I know that you would never do anything to hurt her. 

Bo: Maybe not intentionally but that dosn't excuse the fact that I did. All of this...I mean look around Viki.. all of this is because she was trying to cut ME out of her life... or more realistically out of her heart.

Viki: Are you serious?

Bo: She tore up personal things Viki... the sheets for starters. She asked me how many times I'd been with her in our bed?

Viki: Oh God...

Bo: Yeah... Yeah she's retreating back to the last place she remembers being safe. She's delusional Viki. I've seen it with my own eyes and she's afraid that someone is going to poison her. she won't eat anything unless I promise her that I won't let anyone put anything in it.

Viki: I had no idea that it was that bad. I'm really sorry Bo. I know how much you care about her.

Bo: Of course I care. She's the mother of my son. She's a woman I once loved more then anything and she's someone who even now, I still feel a great deal for. How can I not after all those years we spent... all the memories...she's important to me... and I don't want this for her Viki.

Viki: I know Sweetheart. You just take of Nora ok. Don't worry about Matthew. I'll take care of him.

Bo: I know. I know you will. But he's worried about her Viki. He's seen her at her worst. And I don't want him to suffer any more. Nora would never want that for him.

Viki: I'll take care of it.

Viki approached Matthew, who was sitting on the couch with Nora reading to her from one of his books. She joined him on the couch. He turned to Viki.

Matthew: She used to like it when I would read to her. I know she probably can't hear me but...

Viki: Matthew, you know that this isn't her fault don't you? If she could be here with you then she would.

Matthew: I know. She's a really amazing mom.

Viki: Yeah, she is isn't she? (Pause) You ready to go? 

Matthew: Yeah... (He kissed her head) I love you mom. And I need you to fight this because your everything to me.

After they left, Bo turned to Nora, who was staring off into space and rocking herself back and forth.

Bo: I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry for everything.

TBC


	8. The Breaking Point Part 8

The Breaking Point- Part 8

Bo looked at the reflection in Nora's eyes-The cold, glassy, confused look that told him she was giving up. He remembered that look well- He had had those same eyes more then a decade ago-and she had given him a reason to fight just as he hoped to give her reason now.

She was laying her head in his lap now, as he stroked her hair. It was hard to imagine how he could have missed all the signs. He had assumed that she had let go of all those pent up emotions when she married Daniel. He had assumed that everything that had happened betweeen them- good or bad- was something they had resolved. But mostly he assumed she would be ok. And maybe that was the problem- he shouldn't have assumed.

But here she was, one of the strongest people he had ever known, broken down and afraid. He wasn't quite sure when it had happened or how he would be able to help her feel safe again but he did know that right here, in this moment, she was the only thing that mattered.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. She hardly even flinched as he moved out of her grasp and placed her head on the pillow on the couch. He covered her up with a blanket and placed a gentle kiss on her head. Then he started walking to the door whispering" You're ok Nora. I'm only a few feet away. Nobody's going to hurt you. Just sleep."

When he saw who was at the door, he moved outside to prevent her entrance.

Bo: This isn't a good idea Paige. I don't want you here.

Paige: You don't mean that.

Bo: Actually I do. I don't want you around Nora. I'm not going to give you the chance to finish what you started. I will fight anyone I have to, including you.

Paige: Why? She needs professional help Bo. Can't you see how sick she is?

Bo: I know what she is Paige. People who don't know her would say that she's crazy and that she should be locked away. But see, I DO know her and putting her in some psychiatric hospital isn't going to help her. She's NOT crazy Paige. She's been through hell and I just think she's on emotional overload, She's going to get better.

Paige: And how do you think you're going to save her Bo? You're just one person. You can't save the whole world.

Bo: She's NOT the whole world Paige. She's the woman who stopped ME from ending MY life more then a decade ago. (Pause) I wasn't joking when I told you that she gave me back my life. I wouldn't have had one if it wasn't for her.(Pause) She fought for me Paige. She saw something in me that was worth saving and she fought for me. All I'm doing now is giving her the same chance that she gave me. NOBODY is going to tell me that I can't.

Paige: Actually you're wrong. Bo you're NOT her husband anymore. You don't have any legal rights when it comes to her care. She didn't give you power of attorney.

Bo: SO? I'm her sons father and her friend. SOMEBODY has to look out for her best interests.

Paige: That may be but legally those rights don't belong to you. They belong to her eldest child. Rachel made her wishes very clear.

She handed him a document.

Bo: I don't believe this. You actually made Rachel believe that it was BEST that her mother was commited. What did you say to her?

Paige: The truth.

Bo: I'm beginning to think you don't know what that is.(Pause) If you had told her what was really going on then she NEVER would have signed this. This is MY fault Paige. I caused her to break and I'm going to be the one who decides what's best for her. You shouldn't have involved Rachel. (Pause) She's not here Paige. She dosn't know what her mother is going through. Now I know that if she could then she would be here but she can't. I am. And I will NOT put her in the hands of strangers just because of some stupid document. ( He Tears it up in front of her)

Paige: Why are you ALWAYS risking everything for her? She broke your heart Bo. She destroyed your life. She dosn't deserve this kind of loyalty from you. She dosn't dserve you giving up your life.

Bo: I'm NOT giving up my life. I'm giving her back hers. (Pause) You don't understand the kind of desperation she feels. Have you ever been on the ledge about to jump? Did you ever dream of dying? Did you have voices in your head telling you that your better off dead because nobody cares. That's just part of the problem Paige. I've been there. I know the kind of agony she's going through. And you know what? I don't care if you understand it or not. I could go over my reasons until your blue in the face It's NOT going to change my answer. I will NOT put my ex wife in a sanitarium. She didn't do it to me. I WON'T do it to her.

Paige: Even if it's what she needs.

Bo: Paige look at her.(He brings her to the window) Does that LOOK like a person who needs to be locked up? She's scared and she dosn't trust a lot of people. That would just make things worse.

Paige: Bo, you and I both know that she's a danger to herself.

Bo: She's got the mental capacity of a child right now. You don't send a child away when they're upset do you? (Pause) no, you give them nurturing, and compassion and gentleness and understanding and patience. That's what I intend to give Nora.

Paige: What about us?

Bo: There is no US anymore

Paige: Bo...

Bo: No don't. I can't trust you Paige. Every word out of your mouth is a flat out lie and you don't seem to be sorry for any of them. You went against my wishes. You tried to have my ex wife commited when you KNEW I wouldn't want that for her. You deliberately withheld my son's phone calls when he was alone and afraid for his mom. He needed his dad to help him but thanks to you I never knew. You made him think I didn't care and that's unexceptable. I just have to wonder what else your keeping from me and I won't live my life like that.

Paige: So that's it? You're just going to end it without giving me a chance to explain?

Bo: There's nothing to explain Paige. There's no possible excuse that I want to hear from you because nothing would make me forgive you for this. We're over.

Nora was in a daze when she got up off the couch. She was looking for Bo and when she saw him outside with Paige, her mind began playing tricks on her again. All she could see was them in bed together. All she could hear was that she had to make them pay. All she could smell was the blood on her hands. She didn't know what was truth or what was a dream anymore. And she wasn't really sure what Bo was to her... But suddenly she appeared in the doorway with a knife in her hand, raging at Paige.

Nora: Do you get a kick out of ruining people's lives Paige? We could have been happy. We were SUPPOSED to be happy. But no. You couldn't let that happen. You just HAD to manipulate your way into Bo's life... and bed. You HAD to take him away from me. You just had to destroy any chance we still had left. (She started to cry hysterically now.)

Paige: I didn't have to. You did that all by yourself. Your the one who manipulated Bo.

Nora: You'd like to think so wouldn't you? It would make your plan so much easier. Nora's bad. Nora's crazy. Nora dosn't deserve Bo. Take her out of the picture and whollah- you've got a ready made family. Well guess what you little bi . I am NOT going to roll over and play dead. I'm NOT going to LET you take MY man.

Paige: YOU'RE MAN? Boy you really ARE crazy of you believe that one. What are you going to do to make that happen? Drug him, tie him up, WHAT? NOTHING will EVER make him stay with a sl like you?

Bo: SHUT UP PAIGE. SHUT UP OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU SHUT UP.

Paige looked at him in shock and he continued.

Bo: NOBODY Talks to Nora like that. You don't know what the hell your talking about. You don't have a clue what I feel for Nora. (Pause)Dam it Paige, you're just making things worse. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE.

She turned to look at Bo in shock.

Paige: I have never seen you this enraged. What the hell has gotten into you?(Pause) Fine. I'll go. But don't say I didn't warn you.

She turned to leave But Nora cornered him. Bo turrned to her with a concerned look in his eyes.

Bo: Nora, baby, calm down. It's ok.

Nora: No. You don't have to worry Bo. I'll take care of it. I know that you love me. I'm not going to believe any of her lies.

Bo: But I AM worried. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'd be lost without you. Can you just put down that knife?

She stepped closer to Paige

Nora: You think you're SO smart don't you? You've got most of this town thinking your so dam perfect. The victim right? (Pause) You put on that fake, ridiculously pathetic smile and they'll believe anything you tell them right? Is that how you got Bo to fall for your scheme? Cause you know, Bo is a sucker for a damsel in distress aren''t you sweetheart?(Pause) Forget it. you don't have to say anything. Just let me do all the talking.(Pause) You may have fooled everyone else Paige. But not me. I know the kind of woman that you REALLY are. I have seen you in action and I KNOW that you're the biggest fraud I've ever seen. (Pause) I HATE YOU.. I mean I REALLY, REALLY HATE YOU. I've never hated anyone in my life. Despise maybe but hate. Not me. That is until I met you. You made me make the exception.(Pause) You've taken everything I love and you've done it with a smile. I am SO going to love whiping that smirk off tour face when I tell you that you loose. Game's over Paige. I WIN.

Bo: Nora please. Don't do this.

Nora: I have to. Bo she's ruining our wedding day. I have to make sure she goes away. I'm not going to let her take my family away from me again.

Bo: She won't. Nora I will make sure she goes away and leaves us in peace. Just put down the knife and let me help you. Nobody is going to hurt you EVER again as long as I'm around.

Nora: Are you sure?

Bo: Yes. Nora I've never been more sure of anything. As long as I am breathing, I will make sure nobody ever hurts us again. You can trust me. just please... give me the knife. Give me the knife baby. It's ok.

She stared at Bo as her tears began to fall like rain. He began to walk towards her and she finally put it in his hands. He grabbed her as she lost her footing and cried in his arms for a long time. He just held her as tight as she would let him as she cried" I'm sorry." over and over again. Finally, he just picked her up and started walking towards the hosue with her in his arms, now completely silent. He turned to face Paige one more time.

Bo: Do NOT come near her again. If you do then I'll have you arrested.

INSIDE>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nora: What happened? Where's the minister? The Rabbi? I don't get it. They were just here. we're supposed to be getting married...

Bo: Nora listen to me...

Nora: No wait... No where is he? This is our day Bo. I... where?

He helped her sit down.

Bo: Nora, I think you need to think here. When did I ask you to marry me?

Nora: I...I... uh...oh no. No, I made a mistake again didn't I? You didn't ask me. (He shook his head) It must have been one of my dreams then. I've been having a lot of them lately. And I've been having a hard time telling what's real. I...

He grabbed her hands to stop her from loosing it when she started to shake.

Bo: Its ok sweetheart. We all make mistakes.

Nora: Not like this. I'm sorry. I'm ruing your life... I...

Bo: No. No your not. Your not ruining my life Nora. and if I thought, for one second that marrying me would help you get better I would have donne that for you.

Nora: Really?

Bo: Yeah I would have done it in a heartbeat. I care about you Nora. And I want you to get better. But this isn't the way. It would only feed your delusions and I don't think that's healthy. It would only make things worse in the long run. I'm sorry that your hurting so bad. I am. I'd give anything to take all your pain away and make things right for you again. But I can't do it by marrying you. You do know that don't you?

Nora: Yeah. It hurts. But deep down I know that what your saying is true.

Bo: Ok. Then how about we start getting ready for our trip. I'll help you. Do you think you can handle that right now or do you need to rest?

Nora: No. No I'm fine. That really sounds nice. You and me together for once.

Bo: Yeah, nice.

Bo tried to hide his concern as he helped her upstairs to pack. He only hoped he knew what to say and do when they finally got out of town.

TBC


	9. The Breaking Point Part 9

Bo led Nora to the Buchanan jet and helped her get into the seat belt just across from him. He hated to see that dazed look in her eyes... especially when in some crazy way it was probably his fault. He didn't see the signs... He didn't pay attention when she was crying out for help... he wasn't there for her... but most of all, he had believed in a woman that ended up causing her more misery. Well that was over now. Now as he looked over at his ex wife as she sat rocking back and forth in her seat... he knew that come hell or high water, he would do whatever he had to, to make her well again.

Bo: Don't worry Nora. We're going to go some place safe. And I promise you, that no one will ever hurt you again. Not while I'm around.

Nora: How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't sell me out?

Bo: That's a good question. And one that I deserve considering how I've treated you in the past.

Nora: I'm scared Bo. I have no idea what's happening to me and I don't want to go to some sanitarium. You're not going to have me committed are you?

When she looked up at him, he could see the fear in her eyes and it broke his heart. He took her hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Bo: You can trust this Red. I will NEVER put you somewhere you don't want to be. You could have done it to me on so many occasions and you never did. You stuck it out and you ended up saving my sanity. And you can trust that at the very least I will give you that much. I will NOT have you committed. So please Nora. Don't look at me with that fear in your eyes. I care about you. And I'm never going to hurt you. You DO know that don't you.

Nora: I... I guess. ... (Crying) I... Yeah, ok. I trust you. You're probably the only person I DO trust right now. But I'm so scared. I can't tell what's real anymore.

Bo: I know baby. I'm scared too. I really hate seeing you like this. You're probably the strongest person I know and right now... right now you're broken. And that just scares the hell out of me. But I don't want you to worry about that right now. I don't want you to worry about anything. I'll ALWAYS take care of you. That's what friends do right?

Nora: Yeah... Friends.

Bo: Ok. So why don't you just close your eyes and try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long plane ride.

Nora: Where are you taking me Bo?

Bo (Pausing): I'm taking you to a place where I know you'll feel safe. We were so happy when we went there. This time around, I hope you can find some peace.

Nora: Hawaii... You're taking me back to the place we had our honeymoon?

Bo: You're a pretty smart cookie you know that? (She smiles slightly) See that... That smile... A smile that lights up the world. That's what I like seeing. That's what I'm trying to bring back. Because Nora when you smile, you light up my whole world.

Nora: I do...

Bo: Yeah, you do. You're pretty special to me. And to so many other people in this world. But one thing I know that nobody else does is that you've probably got about a million different smiles... and I've grown accustomed to seeing each and every one of them... and knowing what they mean. For instance, that one you just gave me... well that one meant that you were pretty amazed that I could still see things about you, you thought you could hide inside yourself.

Nora: You can REALLY read me that well?

Bo: I always could Nora. And I'll always love seeing you smile. You smile with your whole face and anyone who is lucky enough to know you can see how you light up the room with each and every one of your smiles.(Pause) So... about Hawaii... Is that ok with you? I don't want to bring you somewhere that would cause you more pain so if you'd rather go somewhere else then we can always do that too.

Nora: I think Hawaii's the perfect place. You're right Bo. I felt safe there. I felt safe with you.

Bo: Good. Because I'm going to make sure you stay that way.

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her had.

Bo: Close your eyes Nora. You really need to get some sleep.

When she hesitated, he looked at her and smiled.

Bo: don't worry baby. I'll be right over here watching you. Nobody is going to hurt you.

Nora: I... I suppose I could try.

Bo: That's my girl. There you go. Just close those beautiful eyes of yours and sleep. I'll be right here.

Bo just watched her as she slept and he couldn't help thinking that he had never seen someone more beautiful then Nora when she slept. She looked like an angel... and he knew that no matter what happened down the road, he would protect her with everything he had.

He just didn't quite know what to do with those feelings that were coming up and making him want to take her in his arms and never let her go... Those very feelings that had played a part in Nora's breakdown... the feelings SHE thought he had buried... the feelings HE thought he had buried. Feelings. He was beginning to hate that word more with each passing minute.

Bo (To himself): Oh who am I kidding? I've always loved you Red. I love you so much that I have no idea what I'm supposed to do about it anymore?

TBC


End file.
